A Very Important Question
by FlyingPatronushope
Summary: Castle has to ask the Beckett family a question. But what is it? *set around series seven* *fluff galore*


Hi everyone! Hope you all enjoy this fluff ball!

Disclaimer- I do not own Castle. I mean I wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

"Hi, Rick come in," Jim Beckett said as he closed the door behind the mystery writer.

"Thanks," Castle said walking in and following the other man into the living room, "How are you?"

"I'm doing well thanks. You, on the other hand look scared out of your mind. Is everything alright? " he asked concerned.

"Everything's fine," Castle reassured the older man. "I just...I need to ask you something. Something that means the world to me."

"Go on," Jim Beckett said as he sat down and asked Castle to do the same.

He didn't though. He was far too nervous. "I love Kate more than anything. And the years that I have spent being around her have been some of the best years of my life," He looked down at his shoes and shuffled his feet before continuing, "And I don't know how much you know about my past, but she's made me such a better man. She's changed me in the best way possible and I will always be grateful for that. I want to ask her to marry me, but I would only do it with your consent

"You want to marry her?" Jim asked as his eyes watered with tears.

"More than anything sir," Castle replied.

"I know that Katie loves you, Rick. After Johanna passed, she just...shut down. I was too busy wallowing in self pity to help her, but you saved her. She always talked about you you know? Whenever I talked to her she'd say 'You'll never believe what Castle did' or 'Castle did the craziest thing today'. You two are really good for each other, and I would be _honored _to call you a son of mine."

By then, both Rick and Jim's were teary-eyed. Jim went to wrap his arms around Castle who embraced him tightly.

"Thank you sir," he said. "Thank you so much."

"Did you get a ring yet?" Jim asked.

Castle nodded and fumbled in his pocket for a moment before pulling out a ring box, opening it to reveal a diamond ring. It was nothing too flashy or gaudy, but it was beautiful and engraved on the inside was a single word- _always. _

Jim smiled and said, "It's perfect for her, Rick." he thought for a moment and quickly got up, "I'll be right back."

When he came back he gave Rick a small drawstring bag, "You may not want them, but I wanted to offer them to you in case you did."

Rick opened the bag and saw two rings, "Sir?"

"These were mine and Johanna's rings. I'd understand if you didn't want to use them but...I feel like she would be okay with it."

"I would be honored, sir. If she says yes of course."

"Rick, I know my daughter. I know that she is head over heels in love with you and I know that she'll say yes."

Castle smiled and stuck out his hand. "Thank you so much sir. For everything."

"Don't worry about it, son. And please it's Jim- not sir. I mean, we are going to be family after all." he said as he shook his hand.

Castle chuckled. "Alright." he walked with Jim to the door, who opened it for him and said.

"You know, Castle, Johanna would have really liked you. I'm sorry that she never got the chance to meet you."

"I would have loved to have met her."

Jim nodded and patted the younger man on the back. "Good luck, son."

"Thank you, Jim," Castle said before walking out to plan his proposal.

"Hey, Castle I'm home!" Beckett called as she threw her key into the small container by the door and took off her jacket. It had been a long day of work for her and all she wanted was to spend time withher partner, who had taken the day off from crime fighting to catch up on the last minute book details. And while she understood that the final draft for his next book was due in a few days, work was always less exciting when he wasn't there throwing out crazy theories every two seconds.

When she got no response, Kate guessed that he was still in his office writing. She made his way there and slowly opened the door. When she saw him, she grinned and asked, "You busy?"

"Kate!" Castle exclaimed, shutting his laptop hastily.

Odd,she thought, but her opinion was forgotten as she saw him get up and walk toward her.

"Hey," she said pecking him on the lips.

"Hi," he replied, pulling her in again for a passionate kiss.

When she pulled away, Beckett grinned and asked, "How is the writing going?"

"Done! And I got the dedication situation settled."

"That's good," she said flopping on the couch.

"How was your day?" he asked as he sat down next to her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Boring. No cases and lots of paperwork," she replied.

"Was it also because a certain writer was absent?" he asked.

"Don't flatter yourself, Castle," she joked, playfully smacking his chest.

"Why Detective Beckett, I am _insulted,_" he teased, "I mean after everything that we have been though!"

Beckett rolled her eyes in response and said, "But think about what Gina would have done if you had to extend the deadline...again."

Castle thought about it for a moment and then replied, "Good point. I was actually wondering if you could help me with something?"

She raised her eyebrows, "What kind of something?"

"Oh I was hoping you could look at the dedication I came up with. I'd really like your opinion." he admitted, flashing her a smile.

"Sure, Castle," she replied, returning his grin.

"Great!" he exclaimed. He got up and grabbed his laptop, opening it to the right document.

"I have to get something, but read it and let me know what you think," Castle said as he handed the computer over.

Beckett nodded and she immediately started reading.

_To the extraordinary Katherine Beckett, who made all of songs make sense, and is proof that the third time really could be a charm. _

Kate's jaw dropped. She read the sentence again to see if she was reading it correctly.

Is this what I think it is? She thought.

She looked up and saw Rick standing in the doorway.

"Um, hi," he said smiling sheepishly.

"Hi yourself," she replied, returning his grin. "I just finished. Thank you," she said pointing to the computer screen.

"I speak nothing but the truth," he said. "And there's something else that you can do for me. I have a question for you- a very important question, and I need your answer.

"Shoot,"

"Okay, first you have to promise that you'll let me say everything before answering. No interruptions."

"Alright," she replied curiously.

"Um...well I honestly wasn't going to do this here in my office. I was going to take you to that Italian place on Broadway that you really like and ask you there, but I can't wait any longer. I love you Kate, more than anything. I know that I'm supposed to have words to describe everything, but I don't. Words can't describe how much I love you and how happy I am and how I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Katherine Beckett," he said dropping to one knee, "will you marry me?"

She tried to open her mouth to speak, but she was speechless. She slowly nodded, eyes filling with tears.

"Yes?" he said grinning.

"Yes," she finally said. "Yes I will marry you."

He got up and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "God I love you," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you too," she replied. "So do you have my ring?" she teased.

"Oh right," he said. He fished around his pocket for the ring before pulling it out. With shaking hands, he placed it on her hand, which was shaking even more than his.

"It's beautiful," she whispered as she admired the ring now on her finger. "Castle, we're getting married!" she said beaming.

"We're getting married," he said resting his forehead against hers.

"Thank you," she sighed

"For what?" he asked.

"I don't know. Loving me I guess." she admitted sheepishly.

He pecked her on the lips.

"Always, Kate."

* * *

And that's it! Sorry if this was a little out of character. Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
